


Because it's Sterek

by sterekhappens



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Sex, Dylan O'Brien - Freeform, Fansmut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Français, French, Gay, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, Hobrien, Hyperactive Spaz, Lemon, M/M, OS, Oral Sex, Porn, Rape, Sex, Smut, Sourwolf, Sterek One Shots, Steter - Freeform, Stiles Derek - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, Tyler Hoechlin - Freeform, Underage Sex, dirty - Freeform, explicit - Freeform, gay porn, mature - Freeform, one shots, sterek, sterek all the way, sterek sex, stheo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekhappens/pseuds/sterekhappens
Summary: Plusieurs histoires entre un adolescent hyperactif plein d'hormones et un loup aigri plein de muscles[certains one shots contiennent du sexe]





	1. LE MASSAGE

**Author's Note:**

> Hey les sourwolfies !  
> Je vous poste ces one shots ici, ils sont déjà sur WattPad (quoi ? WattPad ? le truc d'hétéros coincés du cul ? bah oui hein...), mais je me suis dit que ça serait bien de vous les faire partager ici aussi. Enjoy !

Scott et Isaac étaient en train de porter le corps inanimé de Derek jusque dans l'arrière boutique de Deaton. Ils le deposèrent sur la table métallique.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda le vétérinaire en prennant son pouls.

\- On l'a retrouvé ligoté, évanoui et branché à des fils électriques. C'est Kate qui a fait ça.

Deaton acquiesça et lui fit plusieurs piqûres, puis il constata que son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration redevenaient normales. Il déclara donc que l'ancien alpha avait besoin de repos. Il fit sortir les deux garçons de la pièce, et une fois de retour dans la boutique, il déclara :

Mais il s'interrompit car à ce moment là, Stiles entra maladroitement dans la boutique et prit la parole :

\- J'ai emmené Malia chez Peter, comme prévu, et du coup ils ont commencé à parler, Peter à essayé de sous-entendre leurs liens familiaux, et vu que c'est son père mais qu'elle ne le sait pas, et bien ils ont un lien mais elle ne voulait pas l'écouter, mais s'il ne lui disait pas elle n'aurait pas su que... (il s'interrompit, voyant que plus personne ne le suivait) Derek va bien ?

\- Il est dans l'arrière boutique, dit Isaac.

\- Je peux y aller ?

\- Il a besoin de repos, l'avertit Scott en le retenant par le bras.

Mais Deaton s'opposa :

\- Je pense que ça serait une bonne idée si tu y allais. Derek réagit d'une manière particulière quand c'est toi, Stiles. Trois paires d'yeux ahuris se posèrent sur lui. Il continua : - Tu devrais lui faire quelque chose qui le détende... Un massage peut-être ?

\- Un massage ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Mais je ne sais pas comment faire, moi ! dit-il en poussant la porte.

Il arriva dans la pièce et se gratta la nuque en réfléchissant. Puis il s'approcha de Derek et avança  sa main pour lui soulever son T-shirt. Mais une poigne puissante l'arreta en chemin.

\- Derek ? Je croyais que tu dormais ?

\- Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'étais censé te faire un massage, demande pourquoi à Deaton, même moi j'ai pas compris.

Mais l'adolescent, tout en parlant, glissa sa main libre sur le flanc de Derek, laissant ses doigts aller sur la peau du loup. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mûr.

\- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu veux pas que je te touche !

\- Je ne t'ai jamais donné l'autorisation !

\- Tu n'as pas envie de sentir mes mains chaudes sur ton corps... ?

\- Je... Le lycanthrope était à cours de mots et il relâcha son emprise sur l'hyperactif.

\- Viens chez moi à 21 heures, déclara l'adolescent, sûr de lui. Je laisse la porte ouverte, ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant.

Derek avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais il était troublé. L'adolescent lui faisait de l'effet et il n'arrivait pas à le contrôler ! C'est donc piqué par la curiosité qu'il se rendit chez Stiles le soir même. L'adolescent était assis à son bureau, surfant sur son ordinateur. Quand il entendit Derek pénétrer dans sa chambre, il se retourna sur sa chaise de bureau et dévisagea le plus vieux avec un sourire béat.

\- Alors finalement tu es venu ! Je savais que je te faisais de l'effet...

\- Non, dit Derek sur un ton froid.

\- Non tu n'es pas venu ou non je ne te fais pas d'effet ?

\- Je veux comprendre.

\- Comprendre quoi ? Ton irrésistible attirance pour moi ?

\- Stiles, pourquoi tu m'as proposé ça ?

\- Bon, pour une fois, c'est toi qui parle trop ! Si tu es venu parce que tu avais envie que je te touche... Alors maintenant enlève ton T-shirt et allonge toi !

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi entreprenant... dit le plus vieux en retirant son T-shirt.

Stiles ne put retenir sa mâchoire de tomber à la vue du corps parfait du plus vieux.

\- Woah... Tu... Je... Ton corps...

\- J'imagine que moi aussi je te fais de l'effet, constata le plus vieux avec fierté.

Stiles se laissa tomber sur son lit, le dos appuié contre le mur. Derek se plaça à califourchon sur ses genoux. - Et tu dis que c'est moi qui suis entreprenant ? Stiles mit ses mains sur le torse de Derek et traça le contour de ses muscles qui se tendaient sous ses doigts. Mais il s'interrompit quand il sentit la bouche de l'ancien alpha contre la sienne. Et il laissa échapper un gémissement quand il sentit les mains du plus vieux dans le bas de son dos, soulevant son T-shirt pour toucher sa peau.

\- Derek, ce n'était pas censé aller si loin !

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? C'est toi qui m'a demandé de venir !

\- Oui mais pas forcément pour...

\- Tu en as envie ou pas ?

Stiles baissa les yeux sur son entrejambe pour faire part à Derek de la réponse, qui était, pour le coup, visible. Le plus vieux rit légèrement et reposa sa bouche sur les lèvres délicates de Stiles, tout en lui retirant ses habits..


	2. LA MAIN

\- Derek...

\- Mmh...

\- C'est que... Euh, comment dire... En fait ta main est sur mes fesses. J'étais juste censé passer une nuit au loft pour que tu me protèges des méchants loup-garous qui veulent me manger, mais toi tu mets ta main sur m... Derek ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Voyant que l'ancien alpha ne donnait aucun signe de réponse, Stiles entreprit de bouger, mais un étau de muscles l'en empêchait. Il tenta de prendre la main du plus vieux et de la décaler.

\- Stiles, ma main est bien là où elle est.

\- Derek, si tu as envie de toucher un cul, touche le tien ou celui de Braeden au lieu de faire le pédophile ! Le plus vieux ressera son emprise sur l'hyperactif.

\- Laisse moi bouger ! Sinon j'appelle Scott et je lui dis que tu as été très méchant avec moi !

\- Arrête de parler et dors.

\- Mais comment veux tu que je dorme sachant qu'un mec censé me protéger me colle contre lui tout en me touchant les fesses ?

\- Tais toi, dit le loup d'un ton autoritaire mais néanmoins avec une voix endormie.

\- Je ne t'imaginais vraiment pas comme ça Derek. Tu es en manque donc tu uses de ta force pour avoir ce que tu veux. Tu es ridicule et tu ne me fais même pas peur.

Le loup, recevant chacun des affronts de l'adolescent en pleine face, relâcha le bras qui retenait la hanche de Stiles. Ce dernier en profita pour se lever et courir vers la porte. Le plus vieux se leva à son tour pour rattraper le jeune hyperactif.

\- Stiles, attends !

Le plus jeune s'arrêta et se retourna, faisant face à Derek et lui dit :

\- Je me sens plus en sécurité chez moi. Dans un geste très rapide, le loup prit Stiles par les épaules et le plaqua contre le mur.

\- Stiles, je ne supporterais pas de te savoir en danger une fois de plus. Je voudrais toujours être là pour te protéger, pour te consoler quand tu en auras besoin, et même si je dois supporter tes paroles incessantes.

Le coeur du plus jeune commençait à battre de plus en plus vite, faisant affluer le sang dans ses tempes.

\- Mais... Pour-pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je t'aime.


	3. LA QUESTION

\- Hey... Derek ! S'exclama Stiles en ouvrant la grande porte coulissante du loft.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il jeta un coup d'œil dans  la pièce. Il y avait Derek dans la cuisine, en train de se préparer un petit déjeuner, et Braeden qui dormait dans le lit. Entendant le battement de coeur de l'humain, Derek se retourna et s'approcha de lui, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu n'en as pas marre de venir t'incruster chez moi sans prévenir ?

- Je... Heu... En fait c'est pour Scott ! 

\- Je m'en fiche. Fous le camp.

\- Mais...

\- Ce n'est pas négociable.

Stiles se gratta la nuque, mais ne bougea pas d'un poil.

\- T'es vraiment un connard.

\- Quoi ?

\- Braeden. Tu la gardes parce que c'est un bon coup, mais ça crève les yeux que tu l'aimes pas. Pas besoin d'être un loup-garou pour le savoir !

Et Stiles se retrouva une énième fois plaqué contre le mur.

\- Bon, tu me poses ta question à propos de Scott, et après tu dégages, déclara le lycanthrope.

L'adolescent afficha un sourire vainqueur tandis que Derek le relâchait. Il commença donc :

\- Alors en fait... L'autre nuit, Scott était en train de... enfin tu vois, avec Allison. Mais il était à la limite de se transformer, et Allison l'a senti. Du coup elle a dit que c'était pas grave pour cette fois, mais ça se voyait qu'elle était hyper gênée. Et ils vont sûrement le refaire ce soir, et Scott ne veut pas que ça arrive encore... Et donc c'est pour ça que je dois te demander, toi, comment tu fais quand ça t'arrive.

\- Pourquoi c'est toi qui vient me le demander ?

\- Parce que Scott trouvait ça trop gênant de venir te le demander directement. Donc il est passé par moi, pauvre petit humain sans défense qui ne serait pas une grande perte si jamais tu as des envie de meurtre.

\- S'il veut sa réponse, qu'il aille me le demander lui même.

\- Mais Derek, t'es chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiant ! Je suis trop jeune pour comprendre quoi que ce soit de sexuel, c'est ça ?

\- Tu ne comprendrais pas.

\- Parce que je suis vierge ou parce que je suis un humain ?

\- Les deux.

\- Mais crois moi que je suis assez bien renseigné les deux sujets, dit il avec un clin d'œil.

Et Derek soupira.


	4. LA GLACE AU CHOCOLAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [sterek établi]

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes, mon loup ?

Le loup en question était allongé sur le canapé au centre du loft, en train d'essayer de se reposer, les yeux fermés.

\- Je me pose la même question...

Stiles prit une glace au chocolat dans le congélateur. Il vint s'asseoir auprès de son petit-ami qui avait toujours les paupières closes.

\- Et quand tu te poses la question, quelles réponse tu trouves ?

\- La réponse est en fait une autre question.

\- Che t'écoute, repondit Stiles en train de manger maladroitement sa glace qui lui fondait dans les doigts.

\- Quand je me demande si je t'aime, vient ensuite que je me demande quelle est la réponse à la question.

Stiles sortit la glace de sa bouche, ce qui arracha a Derek qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux une moue de dégoût. Stiles reprit la parole.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Je te posais une simple question a laquelle tu es sensé répondre "mais bien sur bébé" puis venir m'embrasser langoureusement et me retirer mon t-shirt, mais toi, tu préferes tourner ça en rethorique et continuer de faire ta sieste comme si je n'ét-

\- Il y a de la glace fondue mélangée a de la bave sur ton T-shirt, constata le loup-garou du couple, le regard vers le plafond et les bras derrière la tête.

\- Quoi ? Non !! Tu me le dis que maintenant ? En plus c'était mon préferé !

\- Arrête de gémir pour un vetement. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas pourquoi tu prêtes autant d'attention à tes T-shirt alors que tout le monde te préfere sans...

A présent, Derek avec la tête tournée vers son humain, les yeux brillants de défi et de désir. Et Stiles avait sa réponse.


	5. L'AGRESSEUR

Stiles avait mal aux poignets. Les chaînes rouillées qui maintenaient ses mains derrière son dos lui brûlaient la peau. Ses membres étaient engourdis, son dos douloureux à force d'avoir reposé uniquement sur du béton et son cou le lançait. Il était enfermé depuis un temps qu'il ne saurait pas déterminer dans une pièce sombre et humide aux murs percés de quelques failles pour laisser passer un peu de lumière nocturne.

Puis la porte au fond de la pièce s'ouvrit, dévoilant un jeune homme au sourire mesquin. Il s'approcha de son prisonnier, s'agenouilla devant lui et lui dit comme s'il parlait à un enfant, avec un sourire exagérément hypocrite :

\- Alors, mon petit Stiles va bien ?

Il passa une main sous le visage du brun et poursuivit :

\- Ta journée c'est bien passée ? Il va être l'heure d'aller au lit, maintenant...

Stiles secoua la tête pour que son agresseur arrête de le toucher, mais ce dernier sourit de plus belle.

\- Theo, arrête !

\- Ce petit bout de chou essaye de se défendre, comme c'est mignon !

Theo, sans ôter son sourire patelin, s'approcha encore de Stiles et descendit sa main dans le cou de l'adolescent. Ce dernier frémit, il voulait se débattre, il voulait partir, mais il était totalement impuissant. Mais surtout, il était terrifié. Il savait ce que Theo voulait. Le plus vieux commença à griffer le cou de l'adolescent qui avait la gorge nouée.

\- Oh, tu as peur ! Mais voyons, je ne vais pas te manger, c'est plutôt toi qui va le faire...

Stiles frémit en comprenant le sens de la phrase. Il était le joujou de Theo et n'avait plus aucune indépendance. D'un coup, la chimère lui déchira son T-shirt et le retira, dévoilant le torse de l'adolescent.

\- Théo, non !

\- Oh que si...

Des yeux bleus parcoururent le corps à présent entièrement dénudé de l'adolescent, qui avait les larmes aux yeux et le visage crispé. La chimère s'attardait sur chaque détail, y compris les plus intimes, et toujours avec ce sourire mauvais. Puis Théo retira ses propres habits et s'approcha encore plus de Stiles en lui disant à l'oreille une remarque bien sensée accompagnée d'une petite morsure dans le lobe de l'oreille qui fit couler quelques larmes à l'adolescent.

\---

Stiles crut un instant que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar parmi tant d'autres et qu'il allait se réveiller. Mais non, c'était la réalité, celle qui comprenait dix doigts et pas un de plus. Il se sentait encore plus sale. Il se sentait misérable. Theo l'avait violé, et il savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à recommencer. Ça avait été douloureux et humiliant pour l'adolescent. Il avait pleuré, de peur, de protestation et de douleur, mais ça n'avait fait que raviver le désir de son agresseur.

Le lendemain, la porte s'ouvrit alors que le jour était à peine levé, ce qui était inhabituel. La lumière qui s'engouffra dans la pièce l'éblouit. Mais pour une fois, la personne qui fit son entrée ne souriait pas du tout mais avait des mains ensanglantés et un regard qui trahissait de l'effroi.

\- Derek ?


	6. LA SURPRISE

Stiles ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il entendit d'abord un bruit de moteur puis il se rendit compte qu'il était dans une position très inconfortable, complètement avachi sur... Sur un siège de voiture ? Il tourna immédiatement la tête sur la gauche et vit Derek Hale, en train de conduire, ne présentant absolument aucune expression faciale, comme à son habitude.

\- Derek ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce je fous là ? On est où ? s'affola l'hyperactif. 

L'ancien alpha eut un petit sourire amusé qui enerva le plus jeune. 

\- Nous sommes actuellement dans ma voiture. 

\- Merci, j'avais remarqué, articula l'adolescent tout en ouvrant la vitre.

Une rafale de vent s'introduit dans la voiture, faisant grimacer Stiles qui s'activa à appuier sur le bouton pour remonter la vitre.

\- Wah, c'est carrément le luxe ça ! Des boutons pour ouvrir et fermer les vitres... Je veux les mêmes dans ma Jeep !

Derek, amusé, dévisagea l'adolescent, ce qui mit ce dernier plus que mal à l'aise. 

\- Et sinon... Euh... Tu veux bien me dire ce que je fais ici ?

\- Arrêtes de poser des questions sinon je te laisse sur le bord de la route. 

\- Eh mais j'ai pas 6 ans !

\- Ah bon ? parce que parfois on pourrait le croire !

Stiles s'enfonca dans le dossier de son siège, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. 

\- Excuse-moi si je ne fais pas 90 kilos de muscles, si je suis bavard, sûrement chiant, que je ne suis pas un loup-garou avec de superpouvoirs, que je ne ramène pas toutes les filles que je croise dans mon lit et que, parfois, il m'arrive d'avoir des sentiments !

Derek soupira, puis il quitta la route principale pour rejoindre une petite route au milieu de la forêt. Stiles fronça les sourcils mais ne se risqua pas à réitérer sa question. 

\- On peut mettre de la musique ? demanda-t-il simplement. 

Voyant que l'autre ne répondit pas, il murmura "Je vais prendre ça pour un oui" et il appuia sur le bouton de la radio. La voix de Patrick Sébastien envahit l'habitacle et en un quart de seconde, Stiles explosa de rire, ne parvenant pas à changer de station radio tellement il était secoué de spasmes. 

Derek énervé -et un peu gêné aussi - éteignit la radio d'un doigt habile. Une minute plus tard, Stiles s'arrêta enfin de rire, puis regarda le plus vieux avec avec des yeux suppliants. Un frisson traversa le corps du plus vieux qui dit froidement :

\- Pas question qu'on rallume cette radio. 

Alors l'hyperactif, l'air défieur, commença à chanter l'une de ces musiques qui sonnent faux quand on les chante : 

\- Love me like you do, love love me like you do, love me like you do, love love me like you do, touch me like you do, touch touch me like you doooo, What are you waiting for ?... 

\- Stiles... 

\- Oui ? demanda le plus jeune, s'arrêtant subitement de chanter.

\- Tu penses à qui quand tu chantes ça ?

\- De quoi ? Je - Euh... Personne ! Je chante juste !

Derek prit ensuite un virage très serré, faisant se cogner Stiles violemment contre la vitre. 

\- Aie ! Je saigne du nez...

Le plus vieux le regarda, un peu affolé, et lui demanda : 

\- Ça va ?

Stiles fronça les sourcils, puis sourit.

\- Mais tu t'en fous, n'est ce pas ?

Derek ignora la remarque et prit dans la boîte à gants un paquet de mouchoirs qu'il tendit au plus jeune.

\- Merci.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Derek gara sa voiture le long de la route abîmée. Il commençait à faire légèrement sombre. Le plus vieux sortit de sa voiture et intima l'adolescent de le suivre. Les deux garçons emprûntèrent un petit chemin de terre et quelques secondes plus tard ils se trouvèrent dans une petite clairière.

Le loup, suivi du plus jeune, s'avança du côté qui n'était pas encerclé par des arbres. Stiles lâcha un "waw" quand il découvrit le paysage : de là ou ils étaient, ils surmontaient la vallée et voyaient une grande partie de la forêt de dessus. A leurs pieds s'étendait une gigantesque pente recouverte d'arbres et sillonnée par une rivière quelques dizaines des mètres plus bas.  
Le loup-garou regarda intensément l'adolescent émerveillé, avant de détourner le regard sur la vallée.

\- Der, c'est magnifique, mais... Est-ce que tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tu m'a enmené ici ? 

Le plus vieux eut un sourire fier en entendant son petit surnom. 

\- Reste ici, je reviens. 

Sur ce, il tourna les talons. Stiles se laissa tomber sur un rocher, sans cesser de contempler la vue. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il faisait là, et pourquoi d'un coup Derek se souciait de lui -il avait bien sa petite idée, mais à quoi bon se faire un faux espoir ?-. Il tenta de se rappeler ce qui avait bien pu se passer avant qu'il ne se réveille dans la Camaro, mais il avait juste le souvenir d'avoir fait une sieste en rentrant des cours, chose qu'il ne s'autorisait que le vendredi soir. 

Puis il craint un instant que Derek ne revienne pas, qu'il l'aie abandonné. Mais il fut soulagé quand il vit son compagnon approcher, avec un sac à dos sur l'épaule. Il s'assit à côté de Stiles, leurs épaules se touchant. Puis il ouvrit son sac, tendant un sandwich, une bouteille d'eau et un paquet de cacahuètes au plus jeune.  
Il prit un sandwich pour lui aussi et mangèrent presque en silence, tandis que le soleil déclinait.

\- Pourquoi tu prends pas de cacahuètes ? C'est le meilleur ! demanda l'hyperactif.

\- Parce que. 

\- Pourquoi tu te prives des plaisirs de la vie ?

\- Pourquoi tu parles tout le temps ?

\- Parce que. 

Derek esquissa un sourire.

\- Oh mon Dieu je rêve ! Derek Hale est en train de sourire !

Pour couper court au flot de paroles incessantes, le loup-garou prit le plus jeune par le cou et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils mais se laissa faire, ouvrant petit à petit sa bouche. Puis ils se séparèrent. 

\- Mon père va s'inquiéter, dit Stiles à regret. 

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, il est au courant que tu ne dors pas à la maison ce soir. 

\- Mais... (à cet instant précis, un flot d'images obscènes occupèrent l'esprit de Stiles).

\- Viens avec moi chercher la tente dans la voiture. 

Stiles était devenu tellement euphorique qu'il ne put s'empêcher de serrer le plus vieux dans ses bras, dont sentit les muscles se tendre sous son étreinte. Il se détacha puis ils partirent chercher et monter la tente dans la clairière.  
Derek, qui avait tout prévu, mit dans la tente un grand matelas en mousse bien confortable, plusieurs couvertures et le pyjama et l'oreiller de Stiles. La nuit était presque tombée et il commençait à faire froid. Ils firent alors un feu, que Derek alimentait pendant que Stiles se mettait en pyjama dans la tente.  
Puis il en sortit et s'assit à côté du plus vieux qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules, le collant contre lui. Ils firent ensuite griller des chamalows et mangèrent des glaces.  
Ils étaient simplement heureux.

\- Stiles, la manière dont tu manges ta glace... Tu le fais exprès ?

\- De quoi ?

\- De le faire aussi sensuellement, dit-il en défesant le premier bouton du pyjama de Stiles, qui rougit.

Puis il l'embrassa, le faisant basculer vers l'arrière, à l'intérieur de la tente. Stiles laissa tomber sa glace par terre. Ils se séparèrent par manque de souffle et l'adolescent se mit au milieu du matelas tandis que Derek fermait la tente. Il se mit au dessus de l'adolescent avec un sourire et il lui retira son haut de pyjama. Stiles essaya da lui retirer son T-shirt mais il ne parvint pas à l'enlever complètement, puisque le loup était occuper à mordiller les lèvres de Stiles, le faisant gémir. D'une main experte, le plus vieux retira le bas du pyjama de son partenaire, puis ses propres habits.


	7. LA PHOBIE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [sterek établi]

Stiles avait passé la nuit au loft de Derek, et il était en train de se doucher tranquillement, tout en chantonnant un air de Taylor Swift. Mais c'est alors qu'une araignée décida de s'infiltrer dans la douche. L'adolescent sortit en panique, prennant sa serviette au passage, et il partit chercher Derek dans la cuisine.

\- Derek ! Derek ! Y'a une araignée dans la douche !

Le loup se détourna du poulet qu'il était en train de faire cuire et il posa ses yeux sur son petit ami presque nu. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'en profiter car ce dernier gigottait dans tous les sens. Il le suivit alors jusqu'à la salle de bain.

\- Voir une araignée, c'est rien. Le pire, c'est quand on la voit plus, déclara Stiles.

Mais son super petit ami usa de ses pouvoirs de loup-garou pour retrouver l'araignée et la tuer. Stiles soupira et se rhabilla.

\- Tu as si peur que ça des araignées ?

\- Oui ! Et toi tu as peur de quoi ?

\- De rien.

\- Même pas de moi ?

\- De toi, non. De ton flot de paroles inutiles, oui.

\- C'est pas drôle.

\- ...

\- Mais tu sais que je fais peur à des tas de gens ?

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui ! Je les effraie tellement qu'ils vont manifester dans la rue pour que je n'ai plus aucun droit ! Et même qu'ils croient que j'ai une maladie grave !

\- Qui est l'hyperactivité ? tenta Derek.

\- Non, l'homosexualité.


	8. LE DILEMME

_Malia Hale est une garce_ , se disait Lydia. _Lydia Martin est une pute_ , pensait Malia.

La raison de ces mauvaises pensées ? Stiles Stiliski. Un pauvre garçon qui aimait Star Wars et le sarcasme, en aucun cas un briseur de coeurs. Et pourtant...

Stiles aimait Lydia depuis la primaire, mais elle se fichait de lui. Malia et Stiles sont sortis ensemble. Mais ils ont rompu car Stiles aimait encore Lydia. Lydia et Stiles sortent ensemble. Malia tourne autour de Stiles. Vous imaginez à quel point tout cela était difficile pour Stiles ? Il n'avait rien demandé. Il voulait juste être heureux. Que ce soit avec une copine... Ou un copain.

Message de Lydia à Stiles  
 _Hey..._

Stiles à Lydia  
 _Ça va ???_

Lydia à Stiles  
 _Il faut que je te dises un truc_

Stiles à Lydia  
 _Ok_

Lydia à Stiles  
 _C'est quoi ton problème avec Malia ?_

Stiles à Lydia   
_C'est juste une amie_

Lydia à Stiles  
 _Si tu la préfères à moi t'as qu'a le dire_

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de répondre parce qu'il reçut un appel.

\- _Hey Malia !_

_\- Tu vas toujours aussi bien ?_

_\- Mais oui !_

_\- Ah._

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_\- J'aime pas Lydia._

_\- *soupir*_

_\- Quoi ?_

Il raccrocha au nez de Malia, ne souhaitant pas de dispute. Et il était trop tard pour répondre à Lydia. _Et voilà comment se mettre deux filles à dos_ , se dit-il intérieurement. Ces deux là commençaient à lui peser. Il ne savait plus laquelle il aimait. Aucune, peut-être. Mais le bal de fin d'année approchait à grands pas et il n'avait en aucun cas envie d'y aller seul, et il n'était pas le genre à avoir toutes les filles à ses pieds.

 _Il y a toujours une troisième possibilité au_ _dilemme_ , disait un vieux proverbe. Alors dans sa tête défilèrent toutes les filles du lycée, mais aucune ne semblait être cette troisième possibilité.

\- Vraiment aucune fille ? demanda Scott, à qui Stiles avait fait part du problème.

\- Non. Soit je les connais pas, soit je les aime pas, soit elles me plaisent pas, soit elles sont en couple, et pour le reste j'ai aucune chance.

\- Et les garçons ?

\- Euh...

Le lendemain, il y avait une réunion de la meute au loft de Derek. Stiles s'y rendit avec Scott, chez qui il avait passé la nuit. Le seul humain de la meute n'avait pas revu la banchée et la coyote-garoue depuis leur dispute la veille. Les deux filles étaient toujours en froid l'une contre l'autre, mais à présent elles l'étaient aussi contre Stiles.

Durant la réunion, on parla de tout et de rien. Il n'y avait pas de problème majeur, il fallait juste s'arranger pour que Peter calme ses envies de meurtres à la pleine lune envers le père d'Allison. Quand tout fut dit et que tout le monde commençait à s'en aller, Kira chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Scott. Ce dernier dit à Stiles :

\- Je vais repartir avec Kira...

\- Ouais, vas-y, éclate-toi mec.

Scott sourit à son meilleur ami et il s'en alla avec la kitsune après avoir salué Derek.

A présent, Stiles était seul avec le maître des lieux. Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller à son tour quand une il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il frissonna. Derek... Il lâcha la porte et se retourna.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, dit gentiment le loup-garou.

\- C'est pas tes affaires.

\- Dans une meute, on se sert les coudes. Je veut seulement t'aider.

Il emmena Stiles vers le canapé et lui donna un verre d'eau. Ils s'assirent.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Lydia et Malia m'exaspèrent.

\- Tu es partagé entre deux filles.

\- Non.

Il prit une gorgée d'eau et poursuivit :

\- Je cherche la troisième possibilité du dilemme.

Le loup-garou planta ses yeux verts dans les siens et dit avec une tendresse inhabituelle :

\- Ne cherche plus.

Il ne comprit qu'au moment ou il sentit les lèvres de Derek contre les siennes.

 


	9. LE CADEAU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [sterek établi]

\- Der-bear que j'aime de tout mon coeur, il me manque cinquante centimes pour m'acheter une glace, donc est-ce que tu voudrais bien me prêter une petite pièce ? demanda l'hyperactif en essayant d'être convaincant.

\- Moui... répondit le plus vieux sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Stiles, tout content, se dirigea vers l'entrée du loft. A côté de la porte, sur le mur en béton brut, se trouvait un porte-manteau en métal. Stiles saisit la veste noire de Derek et mit sa main dans la poche gauche pour en retirer un porte-monnaie en cuir. Il l'ouvrit, mais son attention se porta sur la carte d'identité dépassant de la poche centrale. Il saisit la carte et sourit en voyant la photo de Derek. Puis ses yeux virèrent la date de naissance. Il écarquilla les yeux, puis sortit son portable pour vérifier la date du jour.

\- Oh mon dieu... Son anniversaire est demain...

L'adolescent s'empressa de ranger la carte, de prendre cinquante centimes et de reposer le portefeuille à sa place. Puis il retourna voir son amant.

\- Bon je vais y aller...

Le plus vieux détourna les yeux de son livre et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'adolescent.

Stiles monta dans sa Jeep, démarra sa vielle voiture et se mit à réfléchir tout en conduisant. Il voulait offrir un cadeau à Derek. Mais lequel ? Il n'avait plus un sou. Peut être qu'il pourrait lui faire un truc comme un dessin ou un texte mignon... Mais il n'avait aucun talent. Ou alors peut-être qu'il pourrait lui offrir... Sa virginité... Non. C'était ridicule. Il rougit intérieurement à cette pensée.

Le lendemain, après une journée de cours, Stiles se rendit chez son amant les mains vides. Quand il fut arrivé, il avança jusqu'au seuil et s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte, mais elle s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'ait pu toucher la poignée. Derek, torse nu, se tenait dans l'encadrement, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

\- Bon anniversaire Der-bear ! Mais... Euh... En fait je n'ai pas de cadeau...

Le plus vieux saisit l'adolescent par le col et le plaqua contre le mur de l'entrée, refermant la porte avec le pied.

\- Tu vas quand même devoir trouver quelque à me donner...

\- Tu veux un bisou ?

\- Non, Stiles...

\- Un câlin ? tenta l'hyperactif avec un sourire, faisant exprès de ne pas comprendre.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas me forcer ! Sinon ça s'appelle un viol !

\- Je sais très bien que tu as envie de moi... Dit il en se rapprochant encore plus de l'hyperactif.

Puis il attrapa l'adolescent par les fesses et le déposa sur le canapé. - Derek, s'il te plaît ne me fais pas mal... Le concerné prit le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains. Il le trouvait si adorable quand il avait peur ! Adorable d'une manière qui en était presque obscène...


	10. LA CUILLÈRE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [sterek établi]

Pour une fois, le loft était absolument silencieux. Il n'y avait que Derek qui lisait un vieux livre, et Peter -l'oncle psychopate et sociopathe- qui était à l'étage. Puis soudain la porte s'ouvrit sans délicatesse, et un Stiles éssouflé apparut sur le loft. Il respirait fort, toussait, enlevait sa veste, et rien que ça comblait le silence.

Derek n'avait pas levé les yeux de son livre mais il dit :

\- 25 minutes de retard, Mr Stilinski. Votre justification, valable de préférence ?

\- Et bah... J'ai dû me changer au dernier moment en fait parce que le problème c'est que... Euh... dit l'humain en se gratant la nuque.

Derek referma le livre qu'il tenait dans les mains, le posa par terre sans faire de bruit et se mit debout devant son humain préféré.

\- Si tu t'es changé pour faire meilleure impression, je peux te dire que tu es toujours aussi moche.

\- Nan, c'est pas pour ça. J'étais trempé.

\- Parce que tu es passé sous la douche tout habillé et tu avais oublié que l'eau ça mouillait ?

\- Non.

\- Quoi alors ?

\- J'ai bu du café.

\- Tu bois du café ? Tu sais que c'est la boisson des gens matures... ?

\- Très drôle.

\- Et en quoi le café t'as mouillé ? Tu te l'est renversé sur la tête pour voir ce que ça faisait ?

\- Non ! J'ai juste lavé la tasse.

\- ...

\- Et la cuillère.

\- Et... ? répondit le loup-garou qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre, un sourcil arqué.

\- C'est tout.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer comment tu t'es trempé ?

Stiles alla dans la cuisine, prit une cuillère, alluma le robinet au plus fort et mit le creux de la cuillère dessous. Un jeyser d'eau glacée trempa les deux compagnons ainsi que la cuisine, et comme elle n'était pas fermée, le reste du loft ne fut pas épargné. Les yeux de Derek virèrent au rouge. Il regarda son petit ami, furieux, mais ce dernier riait aux éclats.


	11. LA CRÈME

Stiles était, encore une fois, devant le loft de Derek. Une forte odeur de produits chimiques flottait dans l'air. Comme d'habitude, il hésitait à frapper même s'il savait que le loup avait déjà détecté sa présence. Finalement, il se décida à entrer, et il trouva Derek en train de peindre un mur du loft.

\- Le grand méchant loup se reconvertit à la peinture ! plaisanta l'adolescent.

Derek posa son rouleau sur le bord du pot de peinture et se tourna vers l'hyperactif.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda-t-il, comme à chaque fois.

\- Je voulais voir si tu allais bien... Mais apparemment, tu es toujours aussi désagréable, donc c'est bon signe !

\- Tu as la réponse à ta question. Maintenant, repars. L'adolescent se gratta la nuque.

\- Euh... En fait, Deaton nous a donné une crème au zinc pour que tu guérisses plus vite. Et Scott à dit qu'il y avait plus de chances que tu acceptes si c'est moi qui venait te voir... Enfin je ne sais même pas pourquoi vu que tu me détestes...

\- Je guéris très bien tout seul, déclara Derek.

\- Mais sans ça, tu vas guérir de plus en plus mal, jusqu'à ce que tu ne guérisses plus du tout !

L'ancien alpha réfléchit un instant, avant de déclarer :

\- Donne-moi ça.

\- Mais... Euh... Deaton à insisté pour que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui le fasse !

\- Je suis bien capable de faire ça seul.

Mais ces paroles firent partir Stiles dans un fou rire, son esprit obscène prenant le dessus. Derek resta de marbre, un peu gêné (mais il ne le montra pas, évidemment). Il retira son T-shirt et se rapprocha de Stiles, l'air fier pour lui montrer qui dominait. L'adolescent s'arrêta soudainement de rire.

\- Tu voudrais bien t'allonger ? demanda le plus jeune.

\- C'est bien parce que c'est toi, murmura Derek en s'exécutant.

Stiles dévissa le tube métallique et prit un peu de crème blanche (pas de sous-entendus...) sur ses doigts. Puis il l'appliqua sur la cicatrice semi-guérie du plus vieux. La blessure descendait assez bas, donc Stiles fut contraint de passer ses doigts légèrement sous la ceinture de Derek, qui eut du mal à cacher le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Quand la tâche fut finie, l'adolescent ne bougea pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Demanda Derek.

\- J'hésite entre nourriture ou sexe, répond Stiles sans réfléchir. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de regretter ses paroles, le plus vieux le poussa sur le canapé et l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'il en devienne tout mignon et tout troublé, et que sa bouche soit toute rouge et reste entrouverte, incitant le lycanthrope à continuer encore.

\- Stiles, c'est entièrement de ta faute, alors ne t'étonne pas si demain tu ne peux plus marcher !


	12. LES DEUX HALE ET LE STILINSKI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [sterek établi]

\- Je crois que... J'ai... Euh... dit Stiles, pas très confiant.

Derek arqua un sourcil et croisa les bras à l'entente du bafouillement de son petit ami.

\- ... Accidentellement couché avec Peter.

\- ACCIDENTELLEMENT ? TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? hurla Derek dont les yeux commençaient à devenir rouges. AVEC PETER ?

\- Mais c'est que en fait...

Derek, furieux, partit en claquant la porte du loft, laissant Stiles seul avec Peter à l'étage. Ce dernier descendit l'escalier en colimaçon avec un sourire narquois. Il était torse nu. Malgré sa vanité et son air moqueur, Stiles trouvait que Peter était très désirable. Lui et son neveu étaient physiquement aussi atirants l'un que l'autre, mais avec Peter, Stiles sentait un renouveau. Peut-être qu'il finissait de se lasser de Derek.

C'est pour cette raison que Stiles était devenu le sexfriend de Peter.

\- Il est parti pour longtemps, on a le temps, dit l'ancien alpha.

En guise de réponse, l'humain enleva son T-shirt et s'approcha de Peter. Ils tombèrent sur le canapé en se déshabillant mutuellement. Peter lui faisant certaines choses pas très catholiques, Stiles se mit à hurler de plaisir. Derek, qui errait dans la forêt un peu plus loin, entendit ce cri grâce à ses oreilles de loup-garou. Il crut que son compagnon était en danger. Il rentra donc au loft en vitesse, et vit un spectacle qui lui glaça le sang. Peter et Stiles. Stiles et Peter. Nus. L'un dans l'autre. Sur le canapé. Ils s'arrêtèrent immédiatement. Stiles repoussa légèrement Peter et dit :

\- Oh, Derek, ne fait pas cette tête étonnée. Je viens de te prévenir, et tu ne m'as pas dit non.

\- Tu n'es rien qu'une espèce de putain...

\- Je commençais à me lasser de toi, Derek. Alors je me suis dit que ça serait différent avec Peter. Mais en fait pas vraiment. D'un Hale à l'autre, vous êtes doués, mais vous faites toujours la même chose.

Les deux Hale en question firent une tête dégoutée, mais le Stilinski poursuivit :

\- J'en viens à la conclusion que un seul Hale ne suffit pas. J'en veux deux dans mon lit.

Une minute passa sans que personne ne dit rien.

\- Il faut croire qu'on l'a rendu exigeant, le petit, dit Peter.

Derek ne répondit rien. Stiles et Peter le regardèrent avec insistance, alors il explosa.

\- VOUS CROYEZ SERIEUSEMENT QUE VAIS COUCHER AVEC MON ONCLE ?

Peter et Stiles lui répondirent par un sourire pervers. L'humain embrassa fougeusement Peter, alors Derek, piqué par une jalousie extrême, accourut. Il prit Stiles par le menton et les cheveux et l'embrassa à son tour. Et au bout de quelques minutes, Stiles ne savait plus quel Hale était en train de le baiser ni quel Hale il était en train de toucher. Et heureusement que le loft était bien insonorisé, parce que les gémissements et les cris auraient dérangé tout un quartier.


	13. JE T'AIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [passage explicite]

Suite à une réunion au loft, Stiles s'apprêtait à rentrer tranquillement chez lui, mais sa Jeep n'était pas du même avis. Agacé par les bruits de moteur et les jurons de l'adolescent, le propriétaire du loft sortit voir Stiles. Mais au lieu de le gronder ou de l'aider, il l'emmena avec force à l'intérieur de sa propriété.  
A présent, il tenait fermement l'adolescent avec ses bras en le plaquant contre l'un des murs du loft.

\- Derek ? Derek ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Parce que en fait la tu me fais mal au cou et -

\- Ferme-là et écoute moi. (L'adolescent se tut) Tu vas faire tout ce que je te dis, sinon je te plante mes griffes dans le cou et je te mords.

\- Avec tes petites quenottes toutes mignonnes ? ajouta sarcastiquement Stiles.

Le plus vieux ressera son emprise sur le cou de l'hyperactif, qui, en signe de capitulation, murmura :

\- ...D'accord, tout ce que tu voudras...

L'ancien alpha retira sa main, laissant l'adolescent retomber sur le sol et déglutir.

\- Mets-toi debout, dit Derek sur un ton autoritaire.

\- Attends, là je-

\- Debout, maintenant.

\- D'accord, d'accord, dit Stiles en s'exécutant.

Le plus vieux prit une grande inspiration avant de déclarer :

\- Maintenant, retire tes vêtements. 

Stiles écarquilla les yeux un instant, avant de sourire et de dire :

\- Je ne savais pas que le méchant Sourwolf s'était mit à l'humour !

Derek s'approcha de l'adolescent et lui dit avec férocité :

\- Je ne plaisante pas. Tu vas retirer tes vêtements un par un et en silence.

Stiles recula de quelques pas, en fixant Derek dans les yeux en y cherchant une lueur de plaisanterie, en vain. Son sarcasme avait laissé place à de l'effroi et il tremblait de tout son long. Qu'est-ce que Derek avait derrière la tête ? Il chercha un moyen de fuir, mais il était coincé entre le mur et le loup.

\- Je ne le répéterai pas, grogna ce dernier.

Alors, dans un effort inconsidérable, il retira son T-shirt. Derek fixait son torse pâle. C'était très gênant pour l'adolescent de se retrouver dénudé devant l'homme qu'il aimait secrètement.

\- Encore, déclara le plus vieux.

Mais là, s'en fut trop pour Stiles. Il se laissa tomber par terre, la tête entre les mains, tentant de trouver une explication rassurante au comportement du plus vieux. Derek s'approcha de Stiles. 

\- Si tu n'en es pas capable, je vais le faire moi-même, dit il en commençant à défaire la ceinture de l'autre. 

Stiles le repoussa comme il le put.

\- Non, non ! S'il te plaît, Derek, non ! supplia-t-il en sanglotant.

Mais Derek ne se laissa pas apitoyer et se plaça à cheval sur Stiles, pour l'immobiliser. Puis il ouvrit le bouton de pantalon de l'adolescent et fit glisser le jean le long de ses jambes, jusqu'à le retirer complètement. 

\- Derek, tu n'as pas le droit ! Je ne suis pas ton jouet !

Mais le concerné était en train de toucher Stiles, s'attardant sur ses fesses, le visage débordant de désir. Alors l'adolescent fit la seule chose possible pour que le loup arrête de jouer avec lui : il se releva sur ses coudes et posa sa bouche sur celle de Derek. Puis il passa ses mains derrière la tête de l'acien alpha et profita du baiser pour inverser les positions et se retrouver au dessus du plus vieux. Il aurait pu en profiter pour fuir, mais à quoi bon ? Il avait toujours fantasmé sur Derek et ça serait une torture pour lui d'interrompre un si bon début. Alors il retira le T-shirt de Derek, puis son pantalon et enfin son boxer.   
Le plus vieux était choqué d'une telle audace de la part du plus jeune. Il savait que pour préserver sa fierté il aurait dû se remettre au dessus de l'adolescent pour lui prouver qui dominait. Mais les mains du plus jeune étaient tellement exquises sur sa peau qu'il se laissa faire.  
Quand il sentit le souffle de Stiles contre son entrejambe, il ne put retenir son étonnement et demanda bêtement :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Le plus jeune ignora complètement la question et prit le membre tendu de Derek dans sa bouche. Ce dernier grogna de plaisir. Mais où Stiles avait appris à faire ça pour le faire si bien ? Les mouvements de langue s'accéléraient, alors Derek qui commençait à perdre pied agrippa Stiles par les cheveux et tenta de lui faire prendre dans sa bouche encore plus de lui. Quelques instants plus tard, le plus jeune se retira, courant vers la salle de bains pour recracher ce qu'il pouvait.   
Puis il retourna dans la pièce principale pour rejoindre Derek qui s'était mis sur le canapé, toujours nu.

\- Quoi ? demanda l'adolescent face au sourire pensif du plus vieux.

\- Je viens de m'apercevoir que tu es doué en au moins une chose !

\- Oui et bah garde ça pour toi, je veux pas que tout le monde le sache non plus !

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas intérêt à ce que quelqu'un d'autre que moi ait droit à ce petit plaisir de ta part. 

\- Derek, pour tout t'avouer je trouve que ça à un goût dégueulasse !

\- Tu t'habitueras...

Le plus vieux mordilla la lèvre inférieure de l'hyperactif, puis desendit son visage beaucoup plus bas. Il retira le boxer de Stiles d'un coup et prit à son tour son sexe dans sa bouche.  
L'adolescent lâcha un cri pas très viril, puis au fur et à mesure que le plus vieux le léchait, il criait de plus en plus fort, suppliant Derek de continuer encore et encore.  
Et puis il se cambra tellement que Derek fut obligé de lui soutenir le bas du dos avec ses mains. Le plus vieux se retira et avala tout le liquide d'un coup, faisant lâcher à Stiles un "beurk" assorti d'une moue dégoûtée.  
Derek s'allongea à côté de son partenaire et lui dit sensuellement :

\- Stiles, je t'aime. 

\- Je sais. 

Derek fronça le sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réponse. 

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Je te rappelle que tu viens de me suçer.

\- Et alors ?

\- Parce que chez toi, c'est un moyen de dire bonjour ?

\- Stiles, arrête ce charabia. Tu ne veux pas plutôt me répondre que tu m'aimes ?

\- Non.

\- Alors je vais être obligé de punir cet élève insolent !

Joignant le geste à la parole, il introduit deux, puis trois doigts dans l'entrée de Stiles. Ce dernier gémit quand Derek retira ses doigts et rentra son sexe à l'intérieur de lui.  
Mais quand le plus jeune se fut accoutumé à sa présence, il commença à faire des va-et-viens qui firent lâcher à Stiles plusieurs cris. Derek ne voulait pas venir avant l'adolescent, par pure fierté. Alors il saisit le membre de son partenaire et le toucha lascivement.   
A présent, Stiles hurlait, ce qui comblait l'orgueil du plus vieux. Derek continuait toujours ses va-et-vient avec son corps et ses mains, et bientôt l'adolescent se cambra de nouveau et finit par crier "Je t'aime".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'était le premier lemon que j'écris de TOUTE MA VIE ENTIÈRE. Choc international pour mon innocence.
> 
> Bon, a part ça, cette série de one shots se termine. Si ça t'a plu, n'hésite pas à mettre un petit commentaire, même un microscopique commentaire, pour me si tu as envie que j'écrive d'autres Sterek !  
> XX


	14. LE CALCUL

Ça faisait six heures que Stiles était enfermé dans sa chambre, en train de faire d'innombrables calculs absurdes.

Il avait commencé par faire la liste de 113 chiffres  qui se rapportaient à lui. Par exemple, son année de naissance, sa plaque d'immatriculation, la longueur de son sourcil gauche, le code postal de Beacon Hills, la superficie de sa chambre, la date de naissance de Lydia, l'épaisseur de la mine de son crayon, le prix au kilogramme du poulet, sa dernière note en maths, le nombre de créatures surnaturelles qu'il avait vues à Beacon Hills, son poids, le code informatique de sa couleur préférée, le nombre de grains de beauté qui recouvraient son avant-bras, la traduction en chiffres de la marque de son radiateur, l'épisode de la série qu'il regardait ou son numéro de téléphone. 

Il aditionna les 91 premiers chiffres entre eux, puis multipia 19 autres. Il fit la racine carré de la somme des trois nombres restants, puis il soustrait ce chiffre au précédent.  
Il obtint de cette manière deux chiffres qu'il divisea par dix puissance 11 de manière à les réduire considérablement.

Arrivé à cet étape-là, Stiles soupira et fit une brève pause pour manger des pâtes avec son père.   
Il savait qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une étape de son calcul. C'était l'étape la plus intéressante mais aussi la plus exitante.

De retour dans sa chambre, il ouvrit son ordinateur, puis il se perdit quelques minutes sur internet, à la recherche d'un site dont il avait oublié le nom. Heureusement, il le retrouva facilement.

L'interface du site était très chargée, mais il retrouva néanmoins la petite barre de recherche comprennant deux cases.  
Il entra son premier chiffre dans la case "latitude" et le deuxième dans "longitude". Ensuite, il appuia sur le bouton "OK", mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il dût s'y reprendre plusieurs fois.

Puis une carte du monde s'ouvrit instantanément dans un nouvel onglet. Cette carte possédait une punaise rouge au niveau du continent américain.   
Stiles agrandit l'image, le coeur battant. Il réalisa que la punaise était plantée dans le nord-ouest des États Unis, plus précisément dans le Montana, près d'une ville appelée Wolf Point.

Il passa ensuite le reste de la journée à faire des recherches sur cette ville. Il apprit ainsi qu'il y avait des usines agricoles Equity CO-OP, un nouveau pont, un lycée avec une équipe de volley-ball féminin, une voie ferrée, un McDonald's, et il se promnena même virtuellement dans Firehall Park.

Mais ce n'était pas assez pour lui. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il était réellement intrigué par ce lieu. Alors, décidant de faire enfin quelque chose d'intéressant de ses vacances, il prit la décision d'y aller sans plus tarder. Il laissa un papier sur la table, informant son père partit au travail qu'il ne serait pas de retour avant quelques jours.

Il roula toute la nuit au volant de sa Jeep, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour dormir, prendre de l'essence ou acheter à manger.

Il traversa la Californie, l'Utah, le Wyoming et la moitié du Montana avec pour seule compagnie la radio et un autostopiste qui passa quelques heures avec lui. 

Stiles arriva finalement à Wolf Point en fin d'après-midi. 

La ville n'était pas si différente de Beacon Hills, dans la mesure où il y avait des rues, des maisons et des voitures. Mais tout semblait légèrement différent, comme quand on se trompe d'étage à l'hôtel. 

Stiles fit deux fois le tour de la ville en voiture, reconnaissant chacun des endroits qu'il avait visités à travers le Street Wiew. Mais ça lui semblait tellement étrange d'y être en vrai, il y avait comme une dimension supplémentaire.

Il aurait dû se demander, au fond, ce qu'il faisait dans cette ville inconnue sans but particulier. Mais la question ne lui vint pas à l'esprit car il savait juste qu'il était à Wolf Point à cause d'un hasard qui n'en était pas vraiment un.

Quand le soleil commença à décliner, il s'arrêta au modeste hôtel Sherman Inn, y prit son repas et il y passa la nuit.

Le lendemain matin à la première heure, il quitta l'hôtel, monta dans sa Jeep et s'éloigna un peu de la ville, de manière à aller précisément là où la punaise s'était plantée dans la carte.

Ça le mena à un champ en friche, surmonté d'un petit cabanon. Stiles se laissa guider par sa curiosité, alors il traversa le champ et toqua à la porte de l'habitation.

Il s'attendait à ce que ce soit un vieux chasseur ou une grand-mère indienne qui lui ouvre la porte, mais il n'imaginait pas que ce puisse être un magnifique homme, et encore moins un homme qu'il connaissait déjà.

\- Derek ?! s'exclama-t-il, les yeux exorbités sous la surprise et l'enthousiasme soudain.

\- C'est moi.

\- Tu te rends compte que ça fait deux ans que tu es parti et qu'on se demande où tu es, et que je te retrouve finalement grâce à un énorme hasard ?

Derek fixa l'adolescent, mettant ce dernier mal à l'aise. Puis il lui prit la main et dit :

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit un hasard...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La ville de Wolf Point existe vraiment, d'ailleurs je l'ai découverte de la même manière que Stiles, avec des calculs absurdes convertis en coordonnées géographiques ! Par contre je n'y suis pas allée hein...  
> Si vous voulez le faire aussi: http://www.torop.net coordonnees-gps.php  
> Ce n'est pas une recette magique, mais c'est amusant si vous aimez faire des recherches, trouver des coïncidences et ce genre de chose !


	15. LA TRANSFORMATION

\- ...Et là, elle m'a dit "il faut qu'on parle", mais son père est arrivé, il avait l'air hyper énervé et il-

\- Oui Scotty, je sais que c'est difficile, en fait non je ne sais pas, mais là il est plutôt l'heure de retrouver un corps !, le coupa Stiles en garant sa voiture.

Scott soupira devant l'attention que prêtait son ami à écouter ses problèmes de couple, mais il descendit néanmoins de la Jeep.

\- C'est quoi qu'on cherche exactement ? demanda-t-il.

\- Une moitié de corps brûlé datant de trois jours, expliqua Stiles.

- Quelle moitié ?

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard complice, car cette discussion leur rappelait une nuit, il y a plusieurs années, où ils se trouvaient dans une situation similaire. Mais à l'époque, ils étaient encore tout les deux humains. À l'époque, il n'y avait qu'eux deux. Pas d'Allison, pas de Lydia, pas de... Derek.  
Ils marchèrent quelques minutes dans la forêt avec pour seul éclairage l'éclat de Lune et une faible lampe torche. Ils se réjouissaient de n'avoir toujours pas croisé de créature surnaturelle, ni loup-garou, ni chimère, ni monstre médiéval, ni esprit mal intentionné, ni cavaliers infernaux.

\- Alors, tu ne sens toujours rien ? Même avec tes sens de super-garou ?

\- Non, non... 

\- Regarde ça, dit Stiles en dégageant le sol avec son pied.

Scott s'accroupit près de la découverte de son ami.

\- Des griffes de loup-garou... remarqua-t-il.

Stiles se baissa à son tour pour voir de plus près. Mais soudain, Scott se mit à renifler l'air autour de lui avec un air inquiet.

\- Quoi ?  demanda l'hyperactif.

\- Je sens comme une présence... Surnaturelle.

Stiles se leva presque instantanément, puis se munit de sa batte de baseball et attendit en position d'alerte. Un bref instant plus tard, un loup arriva en courant. Alors Scott se semi-transforma à son tour et partit à sa rencontre.   
Stiles s'attendait à un combat, mais il n'en fut rien. Les deux loup-garous échangèrent quelques grognements, puis Scott se releva, haletant, tandis que le loup commençait à grandir jusqu'à prendre forme humaine.

\- Derek ?  s'exclama Stiles.

\- Oh mon Dieu, tu es nu, dit Scott en détournant les yeux.

\- Oui, c'est ce qui à tendance à arriver quand on se retransforme, répliqua un Derek à présent complètement humain. 

\- Et tu ne voudrais pas, euh, te couvrir un peu ? 

\- Ta gueule, Scott !  hurla Stiles, le regard incapable de se détacher du corps parfait de Derek.

Et il profita encore du spectacle jusqu'à ce qu'Allison et Lydia arrivent avec des vêtements et des indices...


	16. LA RIVIÈRE

\- Mais alors comment tu fais pour te laver ? demanda Stiles en scrutant l'intérieur de la maison en ruines où vivait Derek.

\- Il y a un ruisseau à côté, informa l'alpha.

\- T'es sérieux ? Mais l'eau est glacée ! Et sale ! Et puis tout le monde peut te voir ! 

\- J'ai pris l'habitude de me contenter de peu.

\- T'es dingue, fit l'adolescent en secouant la tête d'incompréhension.

\- Tu devrais essayer, proposa platement Derek.

\- De quoi ?

\- De te doucher dans la rivière, idiot.

Stiles prit un air offensé et dit :

\- Tu sais que moi, j'ai une douche, du savon et de l'eau chaude, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais m'embêter à faire l'homme de cro-magnon !

\- Pourtant, c'est ressourçant et ça procure un bien fou.

Stiles arqua exagérément un sourcil, à la manière de Derek.

\- Euh... Attends, tu es bien en train de parler du fait de se laver dans la rivière là ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas... Comment ça peut faire du bien ?

\- Rejoins-moi ici demain matin et tu verras.

Le lendemain matin, Stiles arriva un peu en retard mais Derek ne le releva pas. Ils traversèrent ensemble quelques mètres pour atteindre le ruisseau.

\- Je refuse ! dit Stiles. Pas question que je me mettes à poil là dedans !

\- Dommage, soupira Derek en se déshabillant sans gène.

Puis il descendit dans la rivière, qui ne semblait pas si profonde (l'eau lui arrivait au nombril).  
Stiles, dubitatif, se pencha pour tremper sa main dans l'eau et tester sa température.

\- Elle est glacée ! hurla-t-il en frissonnant.

Mais sa voix se perdit parmi des gémissements rauques. Surpris, il releva la tête et constata que ces bruits venaient de Derek. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés, la tête penché, la bouche entrouverte et les avant bras effectuant des mouvements d'avant en arrière sous l'eau. Il semblait absorbé par cette action et débranché du reste du monde.

\- Maintenant je comprends pourquoi il aime tant ça, murmura Stiles et se déshabillant à son tour.


End file.
